


03. Neapolitan

by mcjohnnalds



Series: Neo Culture Wizardry [3]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, NCT dream (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Mark, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Pining, jaemin is lactose intolerant, slytherin jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Mark is worried about a certain pink-haired Slytherin who keeps coming back to Honeydukes





	03. Neapolitan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokheiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/gifts).



> Based on Mel's [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz/status/1103122086405394433)
> 
> ((Also please pretend that modern-day Honeydukes has tables and seats installed inside))
> 
> psa: English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical errors

 

* * *

 

Mark loves Hogsmeade, especially during the winter. Take today as an example, it is Christmas day! Christmas in Hogsmeade reminds him a lot like Christmas in Canada, it definitely helps him conquer his homesickness. Working part-time in Honeydukes on the weekends is probably the best decision he has ever made in his whole life, it made it possible for him to work full-time during Christmas break. Not that he really needed the money, he just needed something to do in his spare time.

 

The bell chimed, pulling Mark away from his reverie. In comes a family of three, a girlish squeal followed not long after. Mark smiled as he sees the excited little girl, eyes sparkling as she takes in the view of their life-sized gingerbread man display. Her mother then approached Mark by the cake display and asked for a dozen of pumpkin pasties. Mark quickly packs a box of it, slipping in a packet of a normal-sized gingerbread man cookie for the little girl. The family left after the woman paid her purchase, leaving Mark and a few other staffs alone in the shop. Mark then leans on his elbow as he dreamily looks out the window. Admiring the children running around outside, not giving a care to the colder-than-usual weather today.

 

He then spots the all too familiar looking mop of pink hair coming towards the shop, stopping midway to help out a little boy who tripped over snow and nearly crashing into the pink-haired individual. The two boys exchanged warm smiles and the little boy gave the cutest wave to the person he almost bumped into as if he was saying thanks to him. Perhaps Mark’s heart warmed at the sight. He then straightened himself up, dusting non-existing dirt from his arm. No, he’s definitely not been waiting for the pink-haired Slytherin to come.

 

 

Jaemin’s face lights up as he notices Mark, already standing by the ice cream station.

 

“Mint chocolate chip ice cream on a winter, really?” Mark deadpanned as Jaemin stood in front of him. Jaemin raised an eyebrow, surprised to receive such question instead of the usual greeting.

 

“My heart is already cold as it is. Cold and minty non-melting ice cream won’t affect me, Mark Lee.” Jaemin says with a confident smile that Mark thinks looks really good on the other. Jaemin hands him a few galleons before making his way to his usual spot, a table not quite far from where Mark is.

 

Mark scooped the ice cream onto the ice cream glass, secretly proud of the two perfect round rolls. He has gotten really good at it, probably because of Jaemin’s worrying frequent visits. He then adds two complimentary chocolate sticks and a dash of chocolate sauce. It’s Christmas, he’s allowed to add extras to everyone’s purchases. Mark then brought the glass to Jaemin’s table, finally noticing the absence of the usual whining Hufflepuff, Lee Jeno.

 

Jaemin thanked him before beckoning Mark to sit with him. Mark takes a look around the shop, everything is going pretty well, it isn’t as busy as earlier in the morning. A literal sea of people came in, ranging from families, young adults, to children running around the shop. Mark and the other five staffs were quite overwhelmed by them, walking around was almost impossible. But luckily for them, things slowed down after lunch. Mark then sits down across from Jaemin, shaking his head to Jaemin’s offer of ice cream.

 

“You came alone today.”

 

“Jeno is in Japan right now, spending Christmas with his family there.”

 

“And what about you? Why are you staying behind?”

 

“Didn’t feel like it. Besides, everyone said that the Christmas feast at Hogwarts is to die for, right? I think it’s the perfect time for me to try it.” Jaemin says as he takes another spoonful of ice cream, not realizing he had smeared a bit of chocolate sauce on his top lip. Mark had to restrain himself from doing something foolish, like wiping it with his finger. He then offered Jaemin a paper napkin, to which he gladly takes before continuing, “And yourself?”

 

“I have work,” Mark says nonchalantly, making Jaemin roll his eyes. “Well,” Mark continues. “Mom and Dad are in Korea. I prefer spending Christmas in Canada, so that’s that.”

 

Mark and Jaemin continued their little weekly chitchat until Jaemin finishes his ice cream. He almost ordered another two scoops but Mark denied it. The pink-haired Slytherin has been coming too often. Not that he minds but, coming here on every weekend would definitely take a toll on one’s wallet. It’s not like they sell cheap confectioneries in Honeydukes. And Jaemin’s sweet tooth is absolutely terrifying, and not to mention unhealthy. Especially for someone who drinks black bitter coffee that looks and probably tastes like a dementor’s soul on a daily basis.

 

Jaemin then takes his cue to leave. “I’ll see you at the feast then?” He calls back, his body halfway out of the door.

 

“Yeah. Merry Christmas, Jaemin.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Mark Lee.”

 

 

 

🕊🕊🕊🕊🕊🕊🕊

 

 

 

Mark was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, minding his own business as he absentmindedly nibbling on his apple pie while reading his ancient runes book. Or trying to—because his mind is nowhere near the subject.

 

If he had to be honest, he is currently confused about his ‘friendship’ with Jaemin. He didn’t consider them to be enemies, much to the dismay of the close-minded people who still believe that Gryffindors and Slytherins can’t and will never ever be friends. Yet, he didn’t think that they know each other well enough to be considered as close friends either, even if they see each other every weekend. Mark knows very little about Jaemin, and he believes he hadn’t shared anything personal to Jaemin, yet. Their conversations only happen at Honeydukes, on weekends. They only smile at the other if they pass one another at school. And their conversations never really got anywhere personal, since Jeno is always there, much to Mark’s dismay.

 

But ever since Christmas, Mark starts to notice the shift in their ‘friendship’. Jaemin has been coming alone lately, sometimes still in his quidditch practice uniform. Their conversations have become longer and more in depth as well. And the flirting, God, spare him. Mark can barely function as a proper human being just by seeing Jaemin in the halls. Let alone being the object of Jaemin’s infamous flirtatious advances. Sometimes Mark is able to flirt back, but most of the times, he would turn red as a tomato and stutter like a child. But despite all of that, Mark still feels like they are still tiptoeing around each other.

 

 

He suddenly felt a nudge on his ribs. He turned his attention to Yukhei, who still has his elbow resting on his ribs, pointing to an incoming Donghyuck. His Slytherin best friend has this terrifying smile on his face, and Mark feels a bit threatened.

 

“Hey, Mark Lee, buddy,” Donghyuck says as he plops down across from Mark. “Can you perhaps, I don’t know, stop poisoning our beater for once?” Donghyuck yelled in a hushed voice, how was that even possible for a Donghyuck? He doesn’t know either.

 

“I- what?” Mark is definitely confused.  

 

“Stop feeding Jaemin ice cream! He’s been missing a lot of practice. We have a game against Ravenclaw next month, Canada.”

 

“Hyuck, you don’t even play quidditch.”

 

“Not the point!”

 

“You know he pays for it, right? He can eat whatever he wants as long as he can afford it.” Mark answers. Donghyuck then abruptly stood up, hands messing up his own hair, muttering something along the lines of ‘stupid disastrous hopeless fools’ before storming away from the Gryffindor table.

 

“What was that all about?” Yukhei asks, and suddenly the few people on the Gryffindor table are all staring at him.

 

“I literally have no idea.”

 

 

 

 

“Can you please stop dragging me here? We literally just came here yesterday. You’re making me poor.”

 

Mark is at the storage room behind his usual station, he is organizing the chocolate frogs and sugar quills that have just arrived earlier. But he recognizes Jeno’s whine anywhere, especially when he always whines when he steps into Honeydukes.

 

“You just had ice cream yesterday.” Mark shook his head. Jaemin’s love for ice cream is definitely terrifying.

 

“Shut it. He wasn’t here yesterday.”

 

“If he’s not here can we just leave? Wait no, even if he’s here, can I just leave? Stop making me watch you make heart eyes at him while he breathes.” Mark wanted to laugh at Jeno’s tired voice, yet he couldn’t stop feeling his blood rushing to his cheeks. Had he heard it wrong? No, he heard it loud and clear. Mark smiled to himself as he placed the last box of chocolate frogs onto the shelf. He feels confident, for once, and decided to step out of the storage before someone else assists his guests.

 

“M…Mark!” Mark notices the awkward smile on Jaemin’s face, it was quite a funny sight to see. He then heard a whimper of pain coming from Jeno. He could have sworn that he had heard a thump somewhere a few seconds ago. Jaemin wouldn’t have stepped on Jeno’s foot just now, would he?

 

“Mind telling me why Donghyuck threatened me to not feed you ice cream?”

 

“I— I-” Jaemin’s smile faltered and so did his voice. Mark had never felt so proud for being able to stun the usually confident, well-spoken, cunning, and flirtatious Na Jaemin. Mark raises his eyebrow, waiting for the other to answer.

 

“I- I have no idea what you’re talking about. Can you just give me the usual? Jaemin said in a rush. Jeno snorted and Mark is now absolutely sure that Jaemin had just panicked seconds ago. He smiles to himself as he pretends he didn’t notice the blush on the Slytherin’s cheeks as he elbowed Jeno on their way to their seats.

 

 

 

🕊🕊🕊🕊🕊🕊🕊

 

 

 

Mark fights back a yawn, though he failed and ended up yawning anyways. He had learned something last evening, and he had trouble sleeping because of it. To say Mark was worried is an understatement. He almost had a heart attack when Jaemin showed up at the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match earlier today. Jaemin had spent a night in the hospital wing, yet he showed up at the match. Luckily for him (and for Mark), Slytherin ended the match pretty quickly with Yuta who managed to catch the golden snitch in less than 40 minutes. Jaemin’s duties as a beater were pretty much covered by Jungkook who was evidently worried for his tandem’s wellbeing through-out the whole match. Mark had visited Jaemin in the hospital wing, just a few hours before work. Thankfully no one was there. Mark had asked the younger why he forced himself to come to the game when he wasn’t feeling well. The younger only laughed and said because he had made Mark promised to come, so he had to come as well. The quidditch player in Mark realized an hour later that there are no substitutes in quidditch. But he’d like to believe Jaemin’s answer instead.

 

Mark had saved two packets of pink coconut ice, Jaemin’s favorite other than ice cream. He also planned to buy a get well soon bouquet for Jaemin once his shift finishes. Mark can only hope that Jaemin is still at the hospital wing. Otherwise, he would have to ask Ten to deliver his little gifts, and Mark will never hear the end of it. Mark yawned again as he looks at the clock, it’s almost 6 in the evening. His shift is going to end in a few minutes.

 

Just then the bell chimed. Mark instantly frowns when Jaemin and Jeno stood in-front of him.

 

“Wow. You must really like ice cream huh?” Mark asks, sarcasm laced in his voice.

 

“Hey, actually I’ve got something to tell you,” Jaemin mutters, eyes focusing on the ground and not Mark for once. Mark remained silent, hoping that the younger would continue.

 

“I’m what the muggles call ‘lactose intolerant’. I can’t consume—”

 

has had his suspicions, but now it made sense to why Donghyuck kept referring ice cream as poison to Jaemin. And that’s probably the reason why he had to spend the night at the hospital wing. The house elves had made lots and lots of ice cream for dessert for dinner last Friday, a celebration of something that Mark didn’t remember. And knowing Jaemin, he would have probably eaten a whole tub of ice cream by himself.

 

“You do realize we have non-dairy options right?”

 

“Oh…shit. Really?

 

“Jaemin, we literally have a menu.” Mark sighs in disbelief as he points out the menu board just beside the clock. Maybe Donghyuck was right, he and Jaemin are both stupid disastrous hopeless fools.

 

“I didn’t see the menu. I can’t see anything other than your beauty.” Jaemin teased. There he is. The ever so confident and flirty Jaemin is back, even when he still looks a little bit pale. Mark can feel his cheeks getting hotter by the second. But he’s not going to let Na Jaemin win.

 

“So,” Mark starts as Jaemin handed him a few galleons, “when are you going to ask me out?”

 

The Slytherin looked stunned for a few seconds, before cracking the biggest smile Mark has ever seen. The faint blush on the younger’s cheeks made him extra adorable. And yeah, maybe he’s a little bit too enchanted with that smile. Mark then notices Jeno rolling his eyes into oblivion, visibly disgusted being in the middle of this mess.

 

“Can I get a triple scoop Neapolitan ice cream to go, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to Mel for letting me use her prompt! i hope you don't mind that I tweaked it and turned it into a hp!au. i hope i didn't disappoint;-;
> 
> Let me know what you think about this fic in the comment section. Or, leave a kudo if you liked it!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a good day/night♥


End file.
